Big Time Birth Day
by alejandra1
Summary: Alex has a normal life but its about to go crazy once she goes to a Big Time Rush concert with her best friends and meets the boys she and her friends find them falling for them hard Alex is falling for two of the BTR boys and one of her friend is to. HEY GUYS I'm new at this so please go easy on me this is my first story please review and thx bye 4 now


**Hey guys I'm new at this so go easy on me tell me if I should keep on writing thx peace out luvlies 4 now =P No I dont own Big Time Rush I only own Estefania,Alex,Tanya,Jacob&Violetthx bye reviw**

I was with two of my best friends T is Tanya and fany is Estefania both very trustworthy and we both love big time rush T well not so much she likes them but not so much of their music but were still best were walking down the hall when out of the no where fany comes up and says "I have three tickets to go see big time rush"we started freaking out and she said "guys wait tha'ts not all we got vip and get to meet them in person"we started freaking out because not only of that but because it was almost summer vacation summer vaca was only a day away we couldin't stop talking during the rest of school about it we freaked out.

Then Fany asked the most important question of all "hey what are we going to wear to the concert "omg I cant belive I forgot about it I said "lets go shopping"oh and by the way my names Alex 18 years old and obsesed with btr I absolutley love them so do my friends Fany is 19 T and I are both 18 we both have the same color of hair and eyes exept for Fany she has green went and finished then we ate at a chines resturant when T asked me something I never thought I would here she said."so whats the 411 on you and Jacob" I yelled at her and almost chocked on my noodles at the same time saying"WHAT!?are you talking about?" I asked confusd and worried she said"yea word around the school is that you two have a thing for eachothrer"thats when I started laughing and almosted chocked yet again for the second time today "what are you talking about I'm not going out with him or crushing on him why would you think that?' I gave her a stare and she gave in and said

"okay fine he said you kissed him and told him you loved him he told me DONT KILL ME" at that same time I hade an urge to killl that boy and make sure he says sorry and he means I got an idea "girls why dont we all get revenge and T thanks for telling me your a grate friend"then I hugged her then she got up and said "whats the plan?"after I explaned to her and Fany the plan they both said "okay"then the next day at school when it all went down.I was so exited it was the last day of school and the same day that we were going to school very early to do the prank then when the three of us walked in we went straight to Jacob's locker where he ws and the first thing that came ou of his mouth was

"I now you guys did it dont deney it"so we didn't I said "fine we wont we did it we posted pictures of you as a baby yes we did it and you did something to you told people that I KISSED YOU!and that I loved you so if I were you I would shut up right now"then he just staited their staring at me with a blanck expression \on his face then I said"thats what I thought"and out of the no where I here him say"i'm sorry okay I just have a huge crush on you and didnt now what to do- I cut him off by giving him a peek on his lips then I say "its okay I understand you do but you coulduv'e just told me you now right?but I just think of you as a friend okay but hey thieres other fish in the sea right and keep on trying ok bye have a good summer"after all that choaos we all went to my house and then we had a sleepover it was so fun

The next day we woke up early and got ready for our flight to new york and got all or stuff ready and then Tanya comes and says "I still cant belive that were going to new york to see big time rush and were staying their for two weeks then Fany came in and said "I now right "I second that lets go it's almost time to go guys ok"they noded in agreement we finally arived to the airport and then we were ready for it then I asked "ready girls"they said "yes"at the same time I had both girls on the side of me T on the left and Fany on the right then I saw someone I never thought i'd ever see again after freshman year my enemy violet how much I hated her and out of the now where she said "hey remember me" "how could I not violet you ruened freshman year for me"i said angrey at that memory "sooo you ruiened my life and stole my boyfriend by the way how is hee did he dump you just like I said he would"I snapped at her "no if anything I broke up with him and we retain a healthy relationship what about you how are you in juvie"she snapped back we were at the point were in eacothers personal space then my two best friends came and they were the only thing holding me back from clawing her face off then Fany said "hey were just here to see BTR in New York okay calm down lets just go back to our seats and calm down"she was right so I did as one of my best friend comanded I just saat down lokin out the window this is going to be a long ride.


End file.
